percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool
Annabeths POV Today turned out to be the best day of my ENTIRE life! And that was due to one thing and one thing only. Let me start from the beginning. Why am I telling you this? Because I feel like it.... It was the start of another day at highschool. We were in a hallway in Goode highschool and- Oh sorry, 'We' is Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, lead vocalist for the band Olympus, Katie, daughter of Demeter, president of the 'Go Green' movement and me, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Head of the debate and math class but spite that, I am very athletic. So anyway we were talking about what we had for english when Melissa, one of my other friends, completely unrelated topic, I have four types of friends. My best friends-Thalia and Katie or the demigods My inner friends-Melissa, Carl and Rose My outer friends A.K.A people who are friendly to me My outer-outer friends which aren't really friends just people I know So Melissa ran to us and excitedly half-screamed, "OMG, did you guys hear it?" Her eyes were shining like christmas stars. "Hear what?" I asked suspiciously. Now I know why suspicious? Last time she did this it was actually to lead me into a prank planned by Carl. It involved pigs. Let's say no more. "A vacancy student just came in and he is totally gorgeous! He came in like 10 minutes ago!" She pretended to faint on the word gorgeous. Trust me, if she was a demigod, she would definetly fit in with the Aphrodite kids back at camp. "What's his name?" Thalia asked. She didn't seem very excited though, like me. Besides it was probably another egomaniac kid who's obsessed with fame. She giggled like it should've been obvious that I was supposed to know a vacancy student a few minutes after he got here, "Percy Jackson! From what I read on him he's an extremely good swimmer and basketball player." "Why did you read up on him? Thats a little obsessive for the first day, don't you think? Sides he's just another one of thousands of those so called 'hot' guys. Waiting to break girls hearts." Thalia said it like she knew what she was talking about, but from the time I've known about Thalia (I've known her since she was 5 and I was 4 years old.) she'd never had any experience with romance. I should tell her to stop watching those diva shows. Melissa was about to make a reply when she gasped, "Look!" We turned around and saw a muscle-toned guy, probably about six-three and a half with a pale skinned kid who looked about his age, but was shorter than him by 5 inches, which still made him pretty tall. Then I noticed the first ones eyes, they were green like the great oceans, as if it was churning inside. In other words they were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He was very handsome, with a mishiveous AN- Sorry for the spelling error 'smile. The other boy was handsome but I didn't care, I was too lost in the first one's eyes, as if I were floating in them. Unfortunetly Melissa broke my trance and greeted them, "Hi!," with a littl- who am I kidding , with a lot of enthusiasum, My names Melissa and these are my friends Thalia, Katie and Annabeth. And you must be Percy and Nico." They looked at us while she was pointing us out. We all did a little wave when they said hi but Percy's eye stayed on me longer than the rest.'' "So what are you guys doing here?" I was glad I didn't stammer in front of this angel. Percy looked at me with an obvious look, "For school, what else?" My heart leaped when he talked to me. "Oh." 'So what are your schedules?" asked Katie. Nico scrunched up his face as if to remember, "Uhh, here." He handed us their schedules. My heart did a little tap dance, I had all of the day with Percy. "So I guess we'll see you guys at lunch?" Percy asked hopefully. "Sure!" Was the dumbest thing I said, I don't know why though. ''AN-Sorry for being short but it was near my bedtime so bye! Hope you enjoy this!' Category:Fan Fiction